Little Moments
by ibijus
Summary: [M-21/Tao/Takeo] [M/M, M/M/M] Holding hands, kissing under a blanket, little moments that can warm a heart.
1. Tao & Takeo

Noblesse is an online webtoon written by Son Jae Ho and illustrated by Lee Gwang Su.

This work will describe M-21, Tao and Takeo in romantic relationships where they kiss, cuddle and are cute in general.

* * *

 **Tao & Takeo**

Friday night, the kids had tickets for the premiere of some new movie or another, the young high schoolers seemed more excited by its exhibition time being close to midnight than the movie itself. The street lights were all lighten up and soon they were to go to the theater, having spent their waiting time with dinner in some lively place and playing games at some new arcade.

Chaperoning had fallen to Tao and Takeo, the _hyungs_ escorted the happy group all night and would be available to collect them after their movie date and take each of them to their own houses. There had been a brief talk about a post movie slumber party at the chairman's house, but thanks to Frankenstein lucky star the children themselves deemed they would be too tired to properly enjoy it. In the end it was an easy job for the duo, just enjoying the joyful laughs of Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna and Suyi, and keeping an eye so they didn't get in trouble. Even so, with Seira, Regis and _him_ around there was no danger to fear and the nobles were having a great time too, with games and food, waiting for that movie that would be the big talk all summer, the modified humans felt a taste of what was to have a normal life.

It put Tao in a good spirit, and _that_ put Takeo in a good spirit. They still had a few more minutes before taking the kids to the theater and while they were pilled around some game machine they took their time to walk around the arcade. The sniper knew well it wouldn't take long for something to take Tao's interest, and there were quite a few interesting machines in the place.

"Ah! Takeo, look!"

A pull at his sleeve and Tao was taking him to a claw machine stacked with stuffed toys, soon expecting eyes were over him.

"Choose one and I'll get it for you!"

Choosing one was a little hard with so many colorful little stuffed animals, Takeo had half a mind to choose any that was in a hard to get place, just so Tao could enjoy the challenge, but he finally saw _the one_. One look at Tao and the hacker had his full attention.

"That bear in the back...?"

"It's yours!"

A coin and some button pressing, a few people passing by took a second to look at the young man trying his luck with the claw machine, Tao was fully concentrated in getting the toy Takeo had so carefully chosen. As soon as the claw let the bear fall to be collected the pair heard their young companions coming their way, which didn't stop Tao from handing Takeo his prize.

"There it goes: a panda bear to the young man with the ponytail. What you think?"

Takeo smiled while holding the little panda, which was soft and the perfect size to fit in his hands. In another times he would have hopefully thought about giving it to Teira, but now he had plans of letting it sit at the corner of his desk, bringing a little more life for his room.

"Hyung, did you won something at the claw machine?! That's super hard!"

"I'm Tao, of course I won!"

While Tao bragged to the boys, Yuna and Suyi came closer to see his gift, and he couldn't help put hold the panda for them to see and move his arm to make him wave at them, making both giggle at the gesture.

It was time to go and as soon as they had collected Seira, Regis and Rai from the dance machine where they were baffling spectators with their graceful and perfect (and far too fast to normal humans) moves, they were ready to go.

They would leave their charges at their destination and enjoy some time by themselves, walking the still full streets, their hands brushing each other at each step, until their fingers where laced together. Takeo would keep holding the little panda, at the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that its big, black and shiny eyes made him think of Tao, and it only made it even more special.

* * *

Beware the hand holding!

I wanted to make Tao use his cables to somehow be able to win a cheating claw machine, but ended up keeping things simple. Maybe that _is_ how he did that, to be able to win something in one of those machines...? If Tao wanted to get a plushie to make him think of Takeo, of wich animal could it be?

Also, did anyone else had a dancing machine phase? Because when I was like 13 they were the coolest thing ever.


	2. Tao & M-21

**Tao & M-21**

The nights were getting colder and still M-21 would spend a few minutes at the balcony, even if his thin shirt couldn't protect him from the wind, he felt peace while watching the night sky. It felt like a routine, something only _normal people_ had, getting up early to work and having a big breakfast with every one, spending his days keeping the school safe, coming back to a house full of laughing kids and games and warm food.

Those moments alone in that balcony he felt were the closest he came to praying, saying _thank you_ for what had been gifted to him in that house and _please give me strength to protect them all_.

Soft steps made him turn around just in time to see Tao encircle both of them in a blanket, smiling playfully.

"It's a little cold to howl at the moon," the hacker said and seemed quite pleased with his own joke.

They both could take worse, had survived worse, but there was no more need to do so while warm beds waited, so Tao tightened the blanket around them and stepped a little closer, pushing M-21 against the railing and bumping their noses.

A gentle peck in the corner of the mouth and soon they were kissing, it was slow and almost lazy, letting them took the time to mingle their legs and embrace each other under their cover against the elements. Even if not in a rush, Tao had no intentions of staying any minute longer in the cold, so he had to break away from M-21, looking a little smug.

"Wanna come in now?"

The grey haired one arched an eyebrow, in his distraction Tao's cables had snuck around his waist, making him think briefly it was nothing more than his arms, but the hacker had gone overboard, letting two more cables to hold one of his wrists and even to cling around his left thigh. It didn't feel like Tao had plans to drag him back inside, just trying to keep them as close as possible, sharing warmth.

"You're freezing, let's go."

"Yes! You could make me hot chocolate to warm me up, right? Right?"

M-21 hummed while trying to walk with the blanket, Tao and Tao's cables wrapping him up, unwilling to let anything go.

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm disappointed with myself at how short it was? But I'm excited about the next one! I hope it doesn't looks like I am playing favorites, I want to write a lot about those three dorks, but also keep it comfy anf fluffy!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Takeo & M-21

**Takeo & M-21**

" _Takeo, there's some suspicious movement close to you._ "

Takeo lifted a hand to his ear when Tao's voice came through the communicator, some quick instructions and soon he was cornering a pair of boys with a magazine, a _dirty magazine_. In recent days there had been a fever where every other day both security and special security would end up collecting a growing number of pornographic material, at which point Tao and the Chief Security were betting to see which team apprehended the more of them until the end of the month. Loser would have to take the pile of magazines to the Chairman's office and hand it personally to the man.

Sighing, the long haired man took a second to cross his arms and look around, after scaring the boys into handing the magazine and running away in shame he couldn't help but remember it was the third time such a thing happened in that very spot. Currently behind the natatorium, there was a good space between the building and the wall that enclosed the school, covered in green grass and counting with a pair of bushes, there was even a small tree that provided additional coverage in case of some onlooker passing by, which would be a little hard to happen being so out of the way of the little paths the students took to go from building to building, or even the spots they would sit down in the grass and benches to talk and relax.

It was, indeed, the perfect spot for children to come and do things they shouldn't. Could they fence it? It would ruin the clean aesthetic of Ye Ran, and Takeo was quite intimate with such a thing after having to rebuild the school. The point was, while that little spot was there, those secret meeting would keep happening. Worse things could happen. While deep in his thoughts of all the awful things high schoolers could do without supervision, Takeo didn't notice some approaching him with soft steps. Well, it was fairer to say he was too used to that someone to really notice if he was sneaking up on him.

"Do I have to take you to the Chairman's office?"

With a jump Takeo turned to M-21, but the other wasn't paying attention to his surprised face, just looking at his hands where he had the magazine.

"...That's not what it looks like."

"Sure. That's what every boy I caught with one of those told me. Come on, hand it over and I'll let you go without making a big deal of it."

"Are you serious?"

With a resigned look Takeo handed the _cursed thing_ to M-21 and watched as he arched an eyebrow at it before looking back up.

"That's new."

Now Takeo was curious and had to take a look at the cover. Where he expected to see a naked lady there was a _buff man in his underwear_. M-21 was smiling deviously at him, like he was indeed the owner of the _cursed thing_. Feeling himself blush he couldn't help but cover his face with one hand to try and hide from the other.

"It's _not_ mine..."

"They all say the same."

Hiding his face didn't stop him from hearing the little huff of a laugh, or how he rolled up the magazine to shove it in a pocket, as it wouldn't do for a member of the security of Ye Ran High School to be caught carrying around such a thing.

Uncovering his eyes and without distractions Takeo couldn't help but notice he was alone with his colleague in a secluded place. His very handsome colleague who was teasing him and had one of his little smiles, half leaning against the building behind him.

Resting one hands on the wall next to his face, coming closer and taking advantage of being a little taller to gently trap him against the wall, his sudden moves making him tense then blush. Their faces were so close, kissing came so easily, just slow and tender. Takeo almost wasn't sure when his free hand came to M-21's waist, just resting there, hoping his move would nudge the other in touching him back instead of just leaving his arms resting next to his body.

 _Always so tense_ , came to his mind while trying to came closer, pushing the other a little more against the wall, putting their bodies as close as-

" _Yo, sorry to stop the show, but I see two girls going your way._ "

Both Takeo and M-21 jumped apart when Tao's voice sounded on their ears. _The communicator_ , but _how_ had Tao seen them? And _how much_ had he seen?

" _I got a nice view over here, form at least three cameras. Wave for me, boys!_ "

A quick look around and Tao saw one far away camera pointed right at him. The mobile security camera moved up and down, as if greeting him, and he _knew_ Tao had to have moved it remotely just to get a good view of them. Now where the hell where the "at least" two more spying cameras?!

" _T minus five until two innocent girls stumble over a pair of very handsome men making out. Chop chop, off you go! And bring me that magazine, I need it to win a bet!_ "

The pair almost ran from the spot, but still had to cross way with the pair of girl whose Tao had alerted them, both seemed very surprised to see them coming from that out of the way place. Before continuing their walk of shame Takeo took a second to look is they didn't carry anything suspicious, but one of them only had a book in her hands. At this point he had no energy to ask them _what the hell were they reading that they felt the need to do so in hiding_? It was more porn, wasn't it?

The sniper was mumbling while stiffly walking next to M-21, both going to hand down Tao's prize and make him get rid of all the security footage he had from them.

* * *

 **Bonus**

A few knocks at the door made Frankenstein look up in surprise. He had no appointments and the day was almost over, maybe some student was searching for advice? Someone got in trouble?

"Come in."

The first thing he saw when the door opened was the white strip in the black and felt himself go a little stiffer to bare what could only be urgent news about the security of his school.

He was not, in fact, expecting for that crazy kid to come in carrying a bag in each hand. Full bags of... Boxes? Manhwas?

"Hey, Boss! Nice day! Here are all the pornographic magazines the security teams apprehended from students the last month. Loving your hair today, by the way, very shiny and healthy! Bye, Boss!"

After saying all in one breath and hastily putting the two big bags of _what?_ on his table, Tao ran for the door and was gone.

 _What?!_

Rai and Seira didn't look up from their tea cups, but Regis turned to look Frankenstein in the eyes while asking a question, like the polite young man he was.

"What are pornographic magazines? Are they dangerous?"

* * *

 **Notes:** The security team cheated? Yes. Tao cheated? Also yes. The security team cheated better? Hell yeah.

Embarrassing Takeo gives me live. M-21 is all cool and serious but will melt if you show affection for him ~ And Tao already had a dozen copies of the "little show" all over the place, but only for his eyes, thank you very much.

(The book the girls had? Homoerotica. But after watching two handsome security guards coming out of a secluded spot blushing, they entered the Special Security Fan Club and started _writing_ the homoerotica. Go for it, girls!)

And I have the silliest headcanon that Seira and Gejutel team up to protect Regis purity, and if someone tries to explain things to him in a crude way Seira will appear with a menacing aura. Karias is probably in the _Regis is too pure for this world_ team? Just think about Rajak being the same way with Rael, but Rael think his brother is always right and that he knows better than Regis because his brother told him _things are like this and you're wrong because my brother is always right you dummy_. That's one reason why Seira could never ever _think_ about dating Rael, is like when you're babysitting and the kid's playmate has a crush on you. Even if Rael is older, it's like dealing with one more kid to take care of…

I still want to write many things, so wish me luck! And thanks for reading!


End file.
